


Things Unfinished

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, cliched things happen, letkeitheatpussy2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: Lance has a mission with Keith and Allura to get water from a distant planet, too bad for them its in the middle of a snowstorm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRoboKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! Kind of? I'm going to be doing Klancemas on tumblr (PG-16 only though, sorry for anyone who likes my smut? I may be doing my own version of it and tag it as klancesmutmas lol), so I decided to post this way before Christmas :) I hope you like Shardy!
> 
> And we'll get that letkeitheatpussy2k17 tag to be normalized.

Lance had a particular routine he did every night and morning. At night, he’d wash his face, put on his overnight mask, and then in the morning he’d wash off the mask and then take a nice shower. But when he got up this morning, moving to start the shower to warm it up, he found no water would come out. His heart pounded as he tried again, but to no avail. He grunted, his brow ticking as he moved to his sink, trying it too - only to find it doing nothing as well. He frowned, turning to his door - leaving his room and heading towards the kitchen.

“Hey, is it just my room or does anyone else not have any water?”

Lance almost didn’t catch the water bottle Shiro tossed him, ready to use it to help remove his mask. “It’s not just your room - the castle is running low on water, we’re making a stop to replenish it.”

“Are you serious? This is the worst thing to happen.”

Keith, who had been standing next to Allura, turned to look at Lance, his brows raising. “We’re battling one of the strongest beings in the universe and _that’s_ the worst thing to happen?”

“Hey, my skin routine is a very important thing - besides, we’ll die without water.”

“We’ll die if we mess up our fight against Zarkon!”

“Enough,” said Allura, her brows furrowing. “Keith is correct, but Lance, I understand why you’re upset - and it’s exactly why you will be the one getting our water supply. We’re approaching Planet Eira, it’s a water planet that is uninhabited. We should be able to find fresh water within its surface and leave without any fuss.”

“But why does it have to be me?”

“You are the guardian spirit of water and Blue is the one most suited to traveling through water, there is no one else more appropriate.”

"No mermaids?"

Allura nodded. "No mermaids."

Lance sighed, relaxing slightly.“So is this a solo mission?”

Allura's back straightening, her head shaking. “No, I will be accompanying you.”

Everyone looked surprised at this, Lance looked overjoyed. Coran’s brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to advise against that but Allura raised a hand.

“Eira is uninhabited now, according to information - but before Zarkon, it was a peaceful planet and one of our allies - if there are any inhabitants left, the people may remember Altea.”

“Princess, I don’t think it’s wise-”

Allura looked at Keith, her eyes narrowing as she cut him off. “I will be going with Lance, and you, Keith, will be joining us.”

Lance’s good spirits crashed. “What! Why?”

Allura grinned at Lance. “For defense, of course.”

“I can handle anything that gets thrown at us.”

Allura’s eyes twinkled. “You can, but who better to keep water in line than fire?”

“Ugh, whatever. Let’s just get this mission over with.”

Keith scowled. He wasn’t looking forward to this either - going with Lance to some water planet? At least the Princess would be with them. But even so, he still had to put up with Lance. He crossed his arms and followed the two of them.

Lance turned to them. “So I guess we’re taking my lion only?”

“Yes, it would be best as Eira is mostly water.”

Lance winked at her and took off to the hangars, making Keith sigh and glance at Allura. “Are you _sure_ this is a good idea? I mean, it’s Lance.”

“Precisely. Lance’s lion, and even himself, are perfect for this job.”

“If you say so.”

Once Lance’s lion was activated, Blue opened her mighty maw for Keith and Allura to climb in, walking over to the pilot seat where Lance sat. He looked at them and grinned.

“Ready?”

“Here are the coordinates. It shouldn’t take too long to go and find the water supply we need. Keith, you have the capsules, correct?”

“Yeah, I got them.”

“Good. All right then. Let’s head out.”

Lance beamed. Despite Keith being here, he was excited. Maybe this planet Eira would have a beach. Allura said it was _mostly_ water, not all water. So maybe, just maybe, there would be a nice little slice of land with warm sand, a hot sun, and a cool breeze. Maybe Blue would have some swimsuits they could wear - even a bikini for Allura… maybe even her top would fall off. He contained himself from grinning as the wormhole opened up. This would be great.

\- - - - -

This was everything but great!

Lance’s knuckles were turning white as he grasped his thrusters hard, trying to pilot Blue through a fierce snowstorm - her alarms were ringing and Allura was reopening another wormhole. So much for beaches. The planet was in the middle of its winter season - which according to Allura was extremely fierce. She wasn’t kidding as he spied huge ice chunk after ice chunk and Blue being caked in sticky snow.

“Look out, Lance!”

Lance had no time to react, neither did Blue, as a huge chunk of ice smacked into the side of the lion, causing her to begin to crash. Lance tried not to panic - he trusted Blue, but as they dived down, crashing into ice and water - cold air filling the lion, Lance wasn’t so sure what to trust. The further Blue traveled the colder it got and soon, she resurfaced.

“Where… are we?”

Keith shoved at Lance, smacking him across his head. “What kind of piloting was that!? You couldn’t get to the wormhole? It was right in front of you!”

“Hey, I didn’t see you trying to pilot through crazy winds and huge chunks of ice and snow flinging at you!”

“Yeah, because if we had brought my lion, I would have melted it all!”

“Well, excuse me if my lion doesn't have fire powers!”

“Lance, Keith - please! It will be all right. Let’s get out of Blue so we can see where we are. Lance, your lion will work on defrosting itself while we get what we need.”

Blue’s mouth creaked open, which made Lance frown - that didn’t sound good. After stepping out, he frowned even more. His lion was caked with snow and ice. He was suddenly grateful that his lion was use to such things because that made him feel bad. He placed a consoling hand on it’s cold claw before looking at Allura and Keith as they trudged through puddles.

“Let me scan this water to make sure it’s safe for consumption.”

Lance noticed a drip from above and he looked up, squinting at it before he quickly realized what was happening. “Uh, Keith, Allura - look out!”

He grabbed them, but not before a torrent of ice cold water fell on them, he pulled them out, all three of them soaked now. Keith and Lance cursed while Allura looked at her scanner, she flashed them a smile. “The water is fresh - let’s fill the capsules.”

Both Lance and Keith glowered at her, cold water dripping from their faces, but did as told. Keith grumbled the whole time - saying if they had taken _his lion_ they wouldn’t be in this mess. _He_ could have piloted through the snowstorm, _He_ could have gotten them down to this place without crashing. Lance ground his teeth the entire time, but soon the grounding became chattering. The temperature was dropping and fast.

“Okay, that should do it.”

“Let’s get back into the lion.”

The three of them got in, Blue’s door closing, causing them to sigh. But it was just as cold in here as it was out there. Lance felt Blue around him - the sensations she was giving off weren’t good. “Uhm, it looks like it might be awhile before she can heat us up - she is focusing her energy on getting the ice off.”

“Understandably.” commented Allura, who was wringing out her hair. “I’m sorry this happened, Coran and I should have checked what season Eira was in.”

“Or, we could have taken my lion.” groused Keith, who’s jacket squelched when he crossed his arms - he had also began to shiver. 

Lance sighed and took off his jacket, and then working on his shirt, noticing Allura and Keith giving him incredulous looks.

“Have you lost your mind!?” said Allura while Lance frowned.

“Staying in wet clothes will just make you sick. I don’t feel like getting sick, thank you.”

Allura blinked, then narrowed her eyes. “I am not removing my clothes in front of you.”

Lance shrugged, removing his pants - which caused Allura to shield her eyes. “I’d advise you to - I mean, I don’t know if Alteans can get sick, but if you can - wet clothes aren’t going to do you any favors.”

Allura was shocked to see Keith agreeing with Lance, removing his clothes as well. She suddenly felt as if she had made a mistake in accompanying Lance on this mission. Now she was standing in the blue lion with two half naked paladins. Lance rubbed at his arms, looking over at Keith for a moment, eyes flickering away.

Allura swallowed as the cold air was getting to her - her wet clothes making her feel even more cold and it was beginning to make her feel a little ill. She clenched her fists for a moment before making the decision to peel off her clothes. She flushed when she stood now, only in her panties and negligee. She crossed her arms over her chest, glowering at a flushing Lance, who kept side-eying her.

She sighed at the relief that the removal of her wet clothes made. Lance had been right, which she should have trusted his insight - he was smarter than the others gave him credit for, after all. She looked over at Keith, noticing he was blushing as well. She scowled at that.

Another thing the others didn’t realize, was how alike Lance and Keith really were and this moment proved it. Ugh, boys.

“You know, it’s also recommended to cuddle for warmth, if, you know, you wanna snuggle up to me, Princess.” said Lance, his voice smooth and warm itself.

Allura faked a laugh. “I’m quite all right, but if you and Keith want to cuddle for warmth, go right ahead.”

Lance glowered at Keith who glowered back. “Don’t even think about it.”

“As if I’d touch you with a ten foot pole.”

The three of them settled into silence, but within a matter of minutes, they were sitting closer, their shoulders touching for warmth. Lance was the one to break the silence with a sigh.

“Can we please, just cuddle. I’m not even joking now - I’m cold, I think my ass might be frozen to my boxers and I know you guys can’t be any better off - so, please.”

Allura sighed, her breath visible in the air. “As much as I don’t find the idea appealing, I agree.”

“I’m good, thanks.” scowled Keith, watching with a blush as Lance wrapped an arm around Allura, his face turning red as Allura’s bust pressed against his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms - making her moan with delight.

“Oh, that feels amazing.”

Lance grinned. “See? We’ll warm up in no time this way.”

Allura nodded, tucking her head under Lance’s chin. She glanced at Keith, frowning as she watched him shiver. “Keith, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yep. I’m good.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know about that - there might be icicles hanging off your mullet.”

Keith growled at him. “I am _not_ cuddling with you.”

“It’s not cuddling, really, it's preserving warmth - you know, to not die from hypothermia.”

Allura moaned again when Lance rubbed over her shoulders, which made Keith blush wildly.

“You two are shameless.”

“You’re just jealous we’re heating up while you sit there like a sad snowman.”

Keith turned his head away, trying to ignore the soft coos and sighs of Allura. He would be lying if he said it wasn't tempting, but would it be worth it? His pride said otherwise.

He didn’t get a choice when suddenly Allura and Lance both wrapped their arms around him, sandwiching him in between them and oh, it felt… really good. Their warm bodies making his ice cold one feel as if it were set aflame. He moaned appreciatively.

“See, doesn’t this feel nice?”

Keith swallowed, looking at Lance - his eyes glassy from the growing warmth, his frosted skin melting under it. He nodded curtly then looked at Allura, his cheeks burning as he felt her press her breasts against his arm. Oh god, he’d never felt breasts before… it was… kind of nice.

The three of them squirmed against each other as they soaked up each others heat, feeling warmer by the second. It was all going so well, until Keith felt something against his leg and he suddenly felt mortification.

He looked at Lance, his eyes wide while Lance refused to make eye contact, not saying anything. Keith clenched his jaw as he felt Lance’s erection nudging at him again. He was just about to comment when he felt Allura’s thighs clasp hold of his thigh as well, feeling her apex against his other leg, causing him to grow silent and still.

What was happening? His mind swirled as he suddenly felt as hot as a furnace, looking between the two of them, his body pulsing. He could feel himself grow hard as well and a whole new level of awkward opened up. Here they were, rubbing against each other to keep warm - incidentally making each other horny.

“You know,” said Lance, caution laced through his voice. “What happens in Blue stays in Blue.”

Both Keith and Allura looked at him curiously, making Lance flush and look away. “Nevermind, I just thought… since we’re all….”

Keith’s brows raised. “You’d be willing to do things with me?”

Lance’s red cheeks seemed to get redder, if it were possible. “Yeah? Look, I may snip at you a lot, but I don’t actually hate you and… I’m not blind…”

“What’s that mean?”

“I think you’re…. You know…”

Amusement tickled through Keith, making him smile. “No, I don’t think I do.”

“Truly,” said Allura, also smiling. “What do you think of Keith, Lance?”

“I think he’s hot, okay!? Jeez, rub it all in.”

“It’s okay,” soothed Allura, her voice dropping in timber. “I think he’s hot too.”

Keith’s eyes sparkled at Allura while Lance frowned, both of them speaking. “You do?”

“Of course, he is the guardian spirit of fire, after all.”

“Oh,” said Keith in disappointment, said Lance in relief.

Allura smiled in mischief. “He is physically pleasing as well.”

Lance glowered while Keith beamed, his cheeks feeling tight with a smile and his heart fluttering. He’d never felt this way before. But then Allura spoke again. “I also find you quite attractive too, Lance.”

Lance grinned. “Oh? I knew you couldn’t resist my charms.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “Charms, no, but you are an attractive man. What do you think, Keith? Do you find Lance attractive?”

Lance looked at Keith, which made Keith all the more aware of the arousal pressed against his thigh and of his own erection. He thought about Lance, his dark blue eyes and tanned skin, good smile… and he nodded. “Yeah, Lance is pretty hot.”

Lance grinned. “Well, aren't we all just a couple of hot people - we should do hot things together.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Keith's eyes narrowed. “I know exactly what he had in mind and I don't think it's a good idea.”

“But we'll really heat up that way, and look - you're just as aroused as I am.”

Well, there went the elephant in the room. Keith's face flushed, glaring at Lance while Allura blushed. 

“Then, I'm with Lance on this.”

“You are!?” said Keith incredulously, while Lance sounded happy. Allura nodded.

“It would keep us warm until the blue lion can produce heat for us, besides, we're all aroused. We can relieve ourselves in the process. It's only practical.”

Allura admitting to being aroused didn't go unnoticed by the two paladins- Lance grinned while Keith blushed, both of them staring down at her panties - curious and eager. Keith’s eyes roamed up and even noticed how her nipples had tightened within her negligee, barely noticeable through the padding on it. Keith swallowed down his nerves. The three of them all stared at each other, eyes roaming over each others body appreciatively, but neither of them taking the first step towards what they were talking about. 

Finally, Allura was the first one to make a move. She moved between the two of them and then leaned up to kiss Lance while taking Keith's hand and placing it on one of her breast. Lance looped an arm around her middle while Keith's hand flexed involuntarily - his face turning red at the pleasant weight of flesh in his hand. The silky fabric felt nice and the roundness of her breast fascinated him.

Allura gasped into Lance's mouth as he licked into hers, teasing his way inside before retreating, kissing the side of her mouth.

“You're a tease.”

It wasn’t a question, but a surprised statement. Lance didn't look nor act like the teasing type. More like the desperate type that would come in one thrust type, in Keith’s opinion. Lance grinned.

“What’s foreplay without a little teasing?” His fingers had danced down the side of her arm as he said that, making her smile, blue eyes sharpening at him before Keith’s hand brought her attention to him. His wrist tilted, his hand rolling against her breast - fingertips dipping into the hollow. She hummed and tilted her head back, feeling Keith’s other hand lift and grab her opposite breast, feeling the weight of them.

Lance watched Keith fondle Allura, his expression curious instead of a predictable jealousy - he looked as if he were mesmerized by his actions. Allura moaned, back arching against Lance's chest, who decided to one up Keith. He smiled wickedly, his hand roaming down to rub over her panty-clad sex. Allura sucked in a breath, her eyes widening as her hips bucked against the curious fingers. Lance licked his lower lip, eyes focusing on Allura as he added a bit more pressure in his rubbing, moving up and down, fingers pressing in against her apex.

Keith's hands stilled as he watched curiously now - the sight of Lance's hand moving over Allura made him swallow, his arousal twitching in his boxers. Allura’s breaths began coming out more shuddered, moans spilling from her lips as her hips rocked with Lance's hand. 

“Ohh, that… that feels amazing.”

Lance smiled, eyes twinkling. “Yeah? You feel amazing.”

Keith licked his lips as he watched Lance's fingers pump against Allura’s clothed sex, her breathy moans pulsing in his ears. His hands left Allura’s breasts, taking hold of her panties, pulling them down. Lance swallowed when his fingers met with her wet curls, rubbing over her throbbing pussy.

“Oh… Yes.”

Keith moved to crouch down, looking up at Allura and Lance, both of them watching him curiously and then - Keith leaned in, licking around Lance's fingers, tongue tracing the seam of Allura’s sex. Allura cried out, surprise in her eyes as Keith's tongue moved in a circular motion - around Lance's fingers and dipping into her folds. Lance's fingers sunk in at the same time.

The sound of her crying out spurred the two men on - Keith licked more enthusiastically, eyes narrowing as he focused on finding all of her sensitive parts; Lance moaned, his fingers penetrating her in rapid thrusts, teasing her flesh and coaxing the her desire to burn.

The feel of heated air went unnoticed by them as Allura cried out, rocking her pussy against Keith's face, shuddering as she leaned back against Lance, orgasming around his fingers. Keith drank her in, groaning as he did so. And when she stopped he moved his tongue up to lick at her clit a couple more times before pulling away. 

Lance let out a shuddered breath, his fingers pulling out - they were soaked. He sucked in a breath when Keith took his fingers in his mouth, licking off the fluids, biting Lance's fingers teasingly after, a suggestion. Lance swallowed thickly, eyes meeting Keith's. 

Allura hummed, voice soft and sleepy from her orgasm. “I believe the Blue lion is ready now.”

Keith stood up - ignoring his throbbing cock. “We should head back - I'm sure everyone is waiting for us.”

Lance didn't argue, but Allura purred at the two of them.

“When we return, I believe we will have some unfinished business to attend to, in my private chambers.”

Lance grinned while Keith blushed - the taste of Allura and Lance's fingers on his tongue. Oh yeah, they'd have a lot of unfinished business when they return. 

And he hated leaving things unfinished.


End file.
